


The one where Keith actually falls in love with Lance

by Stark616



Series: Is he with you? [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Hunk and Pidge, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Deja Vu, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Keith sees the future, Lance gets into some deep trouble, and Shiro tries way too hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two!!
> 
> Enjoy ;O

 

Team Voltron has never encountered an omega before. Mostly because they’re rare to begin with, most of them having been captured or killed by the Galra. That might be the reason why Lance was hiding his biology in the first place: it was by far the best choice for everyone _and_ everything.

 

He’s heard stories of omegas being captured before, being used to create Galra-human hybrids or _worse._ The thought of him trying to mate Lance and creating one of those monsters makes him want to scream. Lance doesn’t deserve that sort of pain. He doesn’t deserve someone who’s half alien, half human. He deserves someone _whole._

 

So Keith completely understands why Shiro reacted the way he did when he saw/smelled Lance. ( _And_ why he had to tackle him to the ground to keep him from doing something he would regret later.) Both of them, including Lance, really didn’t have any choice.

 

“Shiro, _stop!!”_

 

“ _I-_ I need,” Shiro stutters, eyes blown wide leaving only large pools of black in their place. “I _can’t —_”

 

Keith resists the urge to protect the whining omega on the ground instead, and uses the scarf around his neck to tie the other alpha’s hands together.

 

Shiro, as expected, starts thrashing even more and rips at the cloth with his teeth.

 

“Allura,” Keith yells. “Princess, come in please!”

 

 _“Yes, Keith?”_ She responds over the intercom. The sound must have startled Lance because he starts whining even louder.

 

Shiro growls at that and surges forward.

 

“It’s Shiro, he’s—”, Keith mouth dries before he can finish his sentence. He can smell slick. He can smell _everything._ If he doesn’t get _both_ of them out soon —

 

“You’re attracted to him,” Shiro groans, sweat running down his face as he looks up at him. “You want him, don’t you?”

 

_“Keith! Keith, are you there?!”_

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Keith hisses. And it really doesn't because right now he just needs to keep both of them away from Lance. “We need to go now!”

 

“Alpha,” Lance slurs from across the room. The sound alone makes Keith’s knees go weak and his face hot. “ _Please.”_

 

He feels his face grow hotter, and that’s all the distraction he needs to miss Shiro snapping out of the scarf.

 

“Allura!!” Keith screams and throws himself at the other alpha. The action is useless, Shiro simply throws him off and starts crawling towards the omega again. He tries again and aims for his legs. “Allura, come quick!!”

 

“He smells so good,” Shiro says. The dark tone to his voice makes Keith and Lance both shiver. “I need to—”

 

“Stop in the name of space!”

 

“Grab Lance!! Someone grab Lance!”

 

Keith blinks twice, but before he can even process what’s going on, he’s being hit over the head and the grip he has on Shiro goes completely slack.

  


 

 

All he can see is red. When he wakes up, that is. Red. Pure, rich red. And Lance, he can hear Lance in the distance.

 

“Keith, _verga_ , are you okay?”

 

He blinks in confusion. Okay? Why wouldn’t he be _okay.. ._

 

Wait a second, is he _dead_?

 

“ _Dios mio,_ Keith. Don’t scare me like that you bastard!”

 

“Lance?”

 

And then Lance is standing right in front of him, arms wrapped around a bundle of blankets with a giant frown across his face. “Of course I’m Lance,” He says as he pouts. “I’m your _mate,_ you idiot!”

 

Keith feels his face pale almost instantly. Yup, he’s dead _and_ hallucinating.

 

Lance must have noticed, because then he’s rolling his eyes and slowly placing the bundle of blankets in Keith’s arms.  “Here, carry him for a second, will you.”

 

“Carry him?” Keith asks slowly, arms shaking around the heavy bundle in his arms.

 

“James, you know, our _baby_ ,” Lance explains with a look of disbelief. “You must have hit your head _pretty_ hard, Keith.”

 

He almost drops the bundle at hearing those words. Their baby. _Their_ baby. He forces himself not to freak out and run, and slowly drapes the corner of one of the blankets to his left.

 

Oh, _quiznak_ he’s right.

 

There’s a baby. A tan skinned, purple-eyed, _baby_ staring up at him in something akin to awe.

 

_“We missed you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“Keith! Oh, _Keith_!!”

 

When he wakes up again, it’s in a healing pod. He can see the inside of the ship and Hunks face pressed against the glass.

 

“You’re awake! Welcome back, buddy!!”

 

“I-” He starts and then stops himself. Lance. Where the quiznak is Lance..?

 

“He’s in his room in a personal healing pod,” Pidge says from beside the orange padalin. “And yes, you did say that outloud.”

 

“And Shiro..?”

 

Hunk trembles and his face turns dark for a second before going back to it’s usual expression. “He’s, he’s not _stable_ right now. I mean— he just isn’t in the right condition right now. He’s still healing too.”

 

“Yeah,” Pidge says in agreement. “He’s just a little shaken up, that’s all.”

 

“Am I okay?” He asks hopefully. He wants to see Lance, he _needs_ to see him.

 

Pidge smirks. “You? You’re fine, actually. We just need to run a few more tests and then you can go.”

 

“Great,” he breathes. That means he can see Lance soon.

 

_Maybe we can start again._

 

 

 

 

 

“How are the paladins doing?”

 

“Fine, for now at least. We still need to wait.”

 

“What exactly is your plan?”

 

The purple-eyed Galra smirks. “Wait until they think everything is all rainbows and sunshine, and then strike. The red one will confess soon enough.”

 

“And the box?”

 

“They keep the omega in heat, if they’re not around,” he explains. “The heat will not go away until he’s been mated.”

 

“Cruel, _very_ cruel. I like it,” his companion says as he rubs the palms of his hands together.

  
“And it gets much more cruel my friend,” he says, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. He had been waiting for this glorious moment for months. Team Voltron would soon be like putty in his hands. "Much, _much_ more cruel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran gets an idea and someone other than Allura, doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

“Is there any way we can get these ‘suppressants’, my princess?”

 

“Not that I know of, Coran. Omegas are so rare to begin with, I doubt anyone will even know what suppressants are. Lance simply said they helped eliminate his heat— either way, now that his heat is in full swing, I don’t think any sort of pills will help. He needs an alpha to get him through,” Allura says silently. She feels bad for Lance. Her father, an omega himself, had never had any of these problems. He had his ways of ‘erasing his heat’. For the majority of her life she was sure he was an alpha. That all changed later, of course, when she found out who _exactly_ she had come from. “We'll just have to do the best we can to keep Lance calm.” She held her breath and crushed the cold stream of air in her hands. “And if any alpha on this ship decides to sacrifice for his sake, than we have no choice but to let them. Lance is in no right mind to make decisions at the moment and ignoring his urges might even kill him.”

 

Coran gaped at her and shook his head. “You, you can’t be serious. Isn’t that illegal? Having an intimate relationship with someone without their proper consent, _other_ than urges caused by a biological matter?”

 

“There are no laws here, as you can see,” Allura explained with a sigh. “And yes I know it isn’t right when Lance is only agreeing to the uh, the _intimacy_ because his body is practically forcing him too but according to the book I found on omegas— heats like this could make him very sick or worse, _die_.”

 

“We can’t have that,” Coran says, defeated.

 

“No, we can’t,” Allura agrees. “And that is why the best choice is to find an alpha who can help Lance. Someone who he knows, of course, so that he won’t be having that sort of relationship with a stranger.”

 

Coran flushes at that. He knows it _would_ be better if it were someone Lance knew very well but the only trusted alphas in space and _on_ the ship are him, Shiro, and Keith. Shiro isn’t a good choice because he’s in rut, even though putting the two together would be like killing two birds with one stone. An alpha in rut and an unmated omega is a perfect recipe for disaster. Keith? Well, Keith is still very young. He hasn't matured, and to top things all off he’s enemies with Lance. The blue padalin would surely never forgive them if he found out later that Keith was the one whom he had had sex with.

 

“I could do it,” Coran says suddenly. “I mean, I could help Lance. After that we don’t have to talk about it or mention it at all. I’m very good at controlling myself. I’ll just do what has to be done.” The orange haired man doesn’t want to imagine how it would be like. Lance is practically like his very own son— so doing this would only be for the purpose of keeping the blue padalin alive.

 

As expected, Allura disagrees. “No, I will not allow you to do such thing, Coran. Someone else, we need someone else to do it if _anyone_ is going to do it. Shiro—”

 

“Isn’t an option, my princess,” Coran says sadly. “He’ll mate with Lance, _impregnate_ Lance, it’ll only ruin the poor kid’s life. I won’t do any of those two things. I know what these type of things are like, I was with your father. Not _with_ your father, but you know what I mean. He had someone help him before, let’s just say I know all the uh, _details._ ”

 

“Keith could do it. He knows Lance very well, they’re almost the same age.”

 

“But Keith is so _young_ , my dear. We can’t put the two together like that, not yet at least. We both know what they’ve been through and how they treat each other. If they progressed at _all_ in their relationship, this will only destroy whatever they built up.”

 

“But you _can’t_ just, it’s, _I—"_

 

“ I can and I will, princess. I’m very sorry if you don’t agree.”

 

 _“And what if_ **_I_ ** _don’t agree?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests (as well as feedback) are love.  
> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> -Anderson ;O


End file.
